Norton County, Kansas
Norton County (standard abbreviation: NT) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 5,671. The largest city and county seat is Norton. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1992, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.60%) is land and (or 0.40%) is water. Adjacent counties * Furnas County, Nebraska (north) * Harlan County, Nebraska (northeast) * Phillips County (east) * Graham County (south) * Sheridan County (southwest) * Decatur County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,953 people, 2,266 households, and 1,470 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 2,673 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.35% White, 4.05% Black or African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.02% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 2.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,266 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.50% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.10% were non-families. 32.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 22.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 19.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 122.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 122.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,050, and the median income for a family was $37,036. Males had a median income of $25,983 versus $20,381 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,835. About 6.10% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Norton, 2,889 * Almena, 465 * Lenora, 294 * Clayton, 65 * Edmond, 46 Townships Norton County is divided into five townships. The city of Norton is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Center-District 1 || 12260 || || 1,382 || 2 (5) || 654 (253) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Harrison-District 6 || 30460 || || 12 || 0 (0) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Highland-District 2 || 32060 || || 737 || 1 (3) || 748 (289) || 9 (3) || 1.13% || |- | Solomon-District 3 || 66410 || || 196 || 0 (1) || 496 (192) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |} Education Map of Norton County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Norton Community USD 211 * Northern Valley USD 212 * West Solomon USD 213 (elementary school only; students in grades 6-12 attend schools in Norton) See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Norton County ;General Information * Norton County at Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Norton County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Norton County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867